kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Really Big Hat/RBH's 100 Picture Challenge!
That's right! I'm taking it! Warning: Most of these will have/star my GKND characters! 1. Introduction 2. Love 3. Light Angela touched the strange, white rock with her index finger, full of curiousity. Suddenly, the rock rose from the ground, glowing with a brilliant, bright white shine. The three aliens rounded their mouths in pure awe. '' ''"What is it?" Cosmo asked. '' ''Angela smiled in satisfaction. "The Stone of the Rain Tribe." 4. Dark 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven ''' '''8. Innocence 9. Drive 10. Breathe Again 11. Memory 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood 18. Rainbow Nova pointed up to the rays of red, orange, yellow, green, indigo, and violet. "What's that, Cosmo?" she asked. "That's a rainbow. We have them all the time on my planet." He told her. "Whoa... It's so pretty!" 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature ' ' ''I made a clicking nose with my tongue and closed my eyes, hearing all the animals come near. I could feel my brother, Comet's cat on my head and a snake slither on my arm. I could hear the calls of several species of birds and the grunt of the Zarache.'' 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain ' ' 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars My space craft flew through the outskirts of my galaxy seeing th planets and stars go by slowly. I sighed as I turned my head to the controls. I hit the autopilot and got out of my seat and headed towards the ship's far back window, admiring the stars in the far and near distance. I was on my way... to where ever I was going. 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned ''' '''39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still Cosmo and Nova pressed against the wall. They could hear the beast approach the doorway. Suddenly, the beast turned it's beaked mouth towards the two aliens, making Nova let out a small, quiet outburst, causing her to clamp her hands over her mouth. 43. Dying 44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought ''' '''53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairytale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink I chugged the rest of the root beer, then slammed the glass mug back down onto the table. "A-another one, L-Liz." I stuttered, feeling dizzy from the soda. '' ''"You sure about that, Vada? You've had like four others. You okay?" '' ''I shrugged. "Nah... n-not really." Liz looked at me. "You wanna talk, kid?" Liz practically called everyone kid, even though she was only eight years old. '' ''I slumped down, resting my head on my arms. "It's H-Harvey. I'm not s-sure he likes me. We never t-t-talk anymore, ever since a c-couple of weeks ago. Maybe I should just g-give up." Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, seeing Jake. "Hey Jake." I mummbled. '' ''"Vada, you okay?" '' ''At first, I felt like shaking my head no, but then I smiled. "Yea... I am now..." 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper This is what the letter says, My hand writing was messy when I was writing this: Dear Friends, It's me, Numbuh One. How is everything going down on Earth? I miss you guys so much. I've made a few friends up here in the GKND, though, they're nothing compared you you guys. I hope you guys forgive me for leaving. ''-Nigel'' 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire ' ' 90. Triangle ''' '''91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle As Angela switched the last two pieces of the puzzle, we all stood... well, Angela hovered, in confusion. I tilted my head as we stared at the puzzle. It forned what looked like a stereotype alien space craft witha beam coming down from it and above formed the word, "LIES". "Lies? But we ''are aliens. How can they say that we're lies?" Angela asked, looking down at Nova and I.'' "I don't know... But let's find out." 99. Solitude '100. Relaxation ' Category:Blog posts